


Oh What A Shame That You Came Here With Someone

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Demiboy John Laurens, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Woman Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr is a paralegal in New York City. When she falls for Alex Hamilton, new lawyer at the rival firm, what will happen? It's not any easier for Aaron that Alex's friends happen to be the infamous trio, Hercules, Laf, and John, who aren't fond of Aaron in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What A Shame That You Came Here With Someone

Aaron flashes her ID as she approaches the club, smiling as the security people open the door. This is her favorite club that she frequents, mostly because it’s clean but also because everyone in the place is very open minded, and no one is too handsy right off the bat.

“Theo,” she says warmly, greeting the bartender with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “How’s the night going? Anyone new here tonight?”

“Aaron,” Theo replies, smiling brightly, “Everything’s going well, no one’s being too forward and everyone seems happy. In terms of new people, there’s just one, Hercules brought them in. Don’t know their pronouns just yet, but I’m sure that I’ll get to know them soon enough. Anyone who comes here once comes back again.”

Aaron nods, turning around to face the dance floor while Theo gets her drink ready. She’s scanning the room for the new person, when… oh. “Is that them?” she asks, nodding her head in the direction of the stranger, and Theo hums, setting Aaron’s drink down on the bar in front of her.

“Yep, that’s them. Pretty, aren’t they? I thought they were Hercules’ date at first, before I remembered that Hercules, Laf, and John have that thing going on together… ah, well. All the better for us, right? That means that we have more of a chance with them,” Theo says, leaning against the bar and staring dreamily at the stranger on the dance floor. “Anyway, I have more customers. I’ll talk to you later, okay, Aaron? And best of luck, dear.”

Aaron smiles, turning around with her drink in hand to continue watching the stranger. Best of luck, indeed; Aaron’s going to need it if she hopes to get close to the stranger. They’re not very tall, their hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail, and they’re wearing a black tank top and a flowery skirt, along with tights and combat boots, and Aaron doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone so startling in her life.

The stranger looks up at her, and Aaron looks away quickly, staring down at her drink as she fiddles around with it. “Hi, do you come here often?” says a voice, and she looks up to see the stranger in front of her.

“Yeah, actually, I come here pretty often. How about you?” she replies.

“My first time, actually. Hercules brought me here, he thought it might be a nice change for me to go somewhere that people don’t automatically judge your gender based on what you’re wearing. Alex, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” they say, not quite making eye contact but smiling broadly nonetheless.

“Likewise,” Aaron replies, taking the proffered hand and shaking it, introducing herself. “And I have to agree with you. This is the only place I haven’t had people make assumptions on my gender as soon as I walk in, and also the only place where people didn’t cringe when I said I was a trans woman.”

Alex nods enthusiastically. “Exactly! Everyone decides I must be a woman based on the way I dress, no one is willing to consider that I might be agender. Then again, very few people even know what that means, so I guess I can’t fault them too much. But here? No one assumes, everyone just asks for pronouns and moves on. It’s a relief, honestly,” they ramble, and Aaron nods in agreement.

“Speaking of which, what are your pronouns, Alex? I use she pronouns.”

“He or they, interchangeably. Most people just choose one or the other, which is fine, but I really do love when someone is willing to alternate between the two,” Alex says.

“Consider it done, Alex. Also, you’re quite the dancer. Beautiful, really. I’ve never seen anyone dance like that before,” she says, and he blushes, playing with the hem of their tank top.

“Thanks, I mean really, it’s just movement, you know? As long as you keep moving, you really can’t fail at dancing, plus it’s something I’ve had a special interest in since I was a kid, which I think was one of the big signs that I was autistic, but wow I’m talking too much say something maybe?” Alex says, worrying his lip between their teeth.

Aaron laughs. “It’s okay, don’t worry too much. You talk a lot, but that’s okay. You’ve got a lot to say,” she says, and Alex smiles again, nodding.

“Yeah! I mean, I talk a lot about things that are important to me, and sometimes I accidentally say too much about myself, like I’ve been known to talk too much about my family, or lack of one, and then I constantly just overwhelm people with my singular need to say everything as fast as I can, because I’ve learned far too well just how easy it is to lose people you’re close to and just how early people can die and I really want to make sure that I say everything I can about what needs to be said about the world before I die, if that makes sense?”

Aaron’s completely blown away by Alex’s blunt and brash personality, but she nods anyway. “I suppose so. I find it much easier to talk less and smile more, personally. Social interaction just feels like too much, sometimes.”

“I get that! I’m really loud and people say I’m super obnoxious, but really I just want to go home most of the time, it’s just easier to deal with people if the majority of the noise I have to deal with is mine, you know?” Alex says, and Aaron’s about to agree when someone walks up behind Alex, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Making friends?” Hercules asks, and Alex grins, looking up at him.

“This is Aaron! She’s wonderful, isn’t she?” Alex says.

“Yes, she is, we’ve met before. We’re both regulars here, Alex,” Hercules responds, smiling.

“Oh! Oops. But then if you two know each other, how come you’ve never introduced me to her before? She’s great, Herc!” Alex says, and now Aaron’s blushing, because she and Hercules have never really gotten along that well, and she’s going to have to explain that now.

“Alex,” she starts to say, but Hercules cuts her off.

“We aren’t extremely familiar with each other, that’s all. We know each other here, but not outside of here,” Hercules says, this time turning to smile at Aaron, and she frowns, trying to figure out if there’s some kind of hidden message that she’s missing in that statement.

Alex, however, seems totally oblivious. “Oh! Okay. Well, maybe we can all meet outside of here?” he asks, turning their head towards Aaron. “Listen, I’m not great at eye contact, but I definitely love phone contact. Can I get your phone number?”

Aaron tilts her head to the side, now completely lost and trying to figure out what exactly everyone’s trying to convey in this situation, but she’s totally lost. “Can I get your phone number?” she repeats, more to herself than anything, then nods when it finally sinks it what’s being asked of her. “Oh! Yes, of course,” she says, rattling off the number while Alex puts it into his phone.

“Great!” Alex says, putting their phone away in his pocket. “Do you want to dance with us?” They ask Aaron, and she shakes her head.

“Sorry, I think it’s about time I went home. Have a good night though,” she says, and Alex and Hercules both wish her good night, wandering back to the dance floor.

Aaron’s watching them dance, partially zoned out, when a voice behind her says “Having fun?” causing her to jump.

“Theo!” she exclaims, and Theo shrugs, smiling.

“What? Just asking. Did you find out much about them?” Theo asks, and Aaron nods.

“Yeah, his name is Alex, they use he and they pronouns interchangeably and are agender and autistic, but I still don’t know what his relationship is with Hercules,” Aaron says, sighing.

Theo gives her a sympathetic look. “It’s okay, honey, you’ll figure it out. But hey, you’ve found a new autistic friend at the very least! You and I have been autistic buds for how long now and haven’t found anyone else?” Theo says, and Aaron nods.

“You’re right, I’ve got to look on the bright side. I’m sure I’ll see them again, anyway. Like you said, people always come around here more than once. Besides, he has my phone number,” she says, and Theo squeals.

“What?! Aaron, you didn’t mention that!” Theo practically shouts, and Aaron flinches slightly, which gets an apology out of Theo.

“Yeah, so what? Friends do that all the time, don’t they? I mean, I thought there might have been something I was missing, but I’m sure I was just misreading the situation. Right?” Aaron asks.

Theo shakes her head. “Who knows, but the cutest person in the room has your number, and that’s something you should be excited about. Go home, get some rest because you look like you need it, and just wait for our mysterious Alex to text or call you. Opportunities like this don’t come often, okay Aaron? Do not throw away your shot!”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
